Un jour comme un autre pour Harry Potter
by gidro
Summary: OS. Harry se réveille comme tous les matins, mais la journée ne sera peutêtre pas banale...


Harry était dans son lit depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'il se réveilla, les yeux douloureux et la bouche pâteuse. Il alla vers la douche machinalement sans lever la tête et lorsqu'il en sortit et qu'il fut habillé, son esprit était encore un peu embrumé.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la salle commune et jeta un bref coup d'œil alentour en espérant voir ses amis. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à réagir au spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux ; Ron, assis dans un des fauteuils fasse à la cheminée, et Hermione, assise sur Ron, face à lui, en train de l'embrasser avec fougue.

- euu…'jour ! réussit-il à articuler.

Hermione releva la tête et fit un grand sourire à Harry.

- Eh salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?

- …ça va…

- Super ! On se retrouve dans la grande salle, on te rejoint d'ici 10 minutes !

- Ouais d'accord ! A toutes…

Harry reprit sa route sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un petit déjeuné, quelque chose de consistant pour le mettre en forme pour la journée assommante qui l'attendait, avec au programme quelques heures de cours, toutes plus soporifiques les unes que les autres.

_Il me faut vraiment un bon petit déjeuné_…Se dit-il.

Il arpenta quelques couloirs d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les escaliers. Il monta sur l'escalier face à lui, et celui-ci se mit aussitôt en mouvement. Très vite, Harry se retrouva face au vide, s'attendant à atteindre l'étage de la grande salle, mais l'escalier s'arrêta subitement. Harry tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, espérant trouver la source du problème, mais rien. Il était seul, et ce maudit escalier ne bougeait pas.

- Redémarre ! Allé me fait pas ça…

L'escalier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Très bien, tu veux jouer à ça ! Moi non plus je vais pas bouger, je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à me conduire où je veux aller !

Il s'assit dans les marches, et deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il somnolait déjà, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent.

- Eh Harry ! Cria Ron en le voyant.

Harry sursauta à l'écoute de son nom et se releva, mettant quelques secondes à se souvenir où il était et ce qu'il faisait là.

- Ouais ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu sais bien que cet escalier se bloque tout le temps, faut prendre l'autre !

- Ah…j'avais oublié…je fais comment alors ?

- Ben saute sur le notre, ça nous fait un petit détour mais bon, pas le choix…

- Ok ! Je saute !

Harry monta sur la rampe et sauta.

- Je vais amortir ta chute ! Cria Ron. Petrificus totalus !

Le rayon frappa Harry en pleine poitrine. Son corps se raidi aussitôt et retomba lourdement dans les marches de l'escalier, à côté d'Hermione.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Cria-t-elle.

- Oups ! Désolé j'ai confondu…Marmonna-t-il alors que ses oreilles viraient déjà au rouge.

- Finite Incantatum ! Lança Hermione, rendant le contrôle de son corps à Harry qui se mit aussitôt à hurler.

- Ahhhhh ! Ron t'es un idiot ! J'ai du me casser quelque chose en tombant !

- Désolé vieux. On va t'emmener à l'infirmerie on s'occupera de toi !

- Et quand j'en sortirai je vais bien m'occuper de toi ! Siffla Harry pour conclure.

Ron garda le silence et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, Hermione et Ron aidant Harry à marcher à cloche-pied. Au loin, ils entendirent les cris d'une femme qui semblaient monter des cachots.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cria Harry.

Ron le regarda avec un air étonné et demanda :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ces cris ! Vous n'entendez pas ?

- Ah ça…si on entend. T'inquiète donc pas, c'est juste la maîtresse de Rogue. Dean m'a dit l'avoir vu se rendre dans les cachots tôt ce matin, habillée en cuir, un martinet à la main.

Harry resta bouche bée mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Il devait délirer à cause de la douleur de sa jambe. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil vers Hermione, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout étonnée par cette nouvelle.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à l'infirmerie, et lorsque madame Pomfresh commença à s'occuper d'Harry, ses deux compagnons le laissèrent pour aller en cours.

L'infirmière soigna très vite ses blessures, mais pas assez vite au goût d'Harry.

- Je dois partir madame, je vais être en retard en cours !

L'infirmière ne tenta même pas de le retenir, elle avait fait des miracles et il était déjà parfaitement remis. Harry courut aussi vite que possible, il avait un cours avec Rogue, le genre de cours où une seconde de retard est de trop. Il bouscula plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs, dont un pauvre élève de première année qui s'assomma contre un mur, mais arriva finalement dans les cachots.

_Oh non…_Se dit-il. La porte était déjà fermée, et à travers le mur, il entendait la voix de Rogue faisant son cours. Timidement, il donna deux coups secs contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit en coup de vent, laissant apparaître les vêtements sombres de Rogue. Harry ne préférait pas relever la tête, de peur de croiser un visage déformé par la rage, ou simplement un sourire sadique, le sourire de quelqu'un qui vient de se voir offrir une occasion en or de punir Harry.

Rogue ne lâcha pas un mot et Harry fut bien obligé de lever les yeux. Lorsqu'il arriva au visage de Rogue…

- Ah !

… il eu un sursaut et partit à la renverse avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans le couloir. Il avait vu un sourire. Un sourire impossible à imaginer sur ce visage et pourtant, Rogue avait l'air simplement de bonne humeur. Il se pencha et tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

- Alors mon garçon, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vos amis m'ont prévenu que vous aviez du vous rendre à l'infirmerie, vous auriez du y rester pour reprendre vos forces !

Harry saisit la main de Rogue non sans hésiter, mais mit de longues secondes avant de pouvoir articuler le moindre mot. Finalement, il bredouilla simplement que tout allait bien et rentra dans la salle pour s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tourna discrètement vers Hermione et murmura :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Rogue aujourd'hui ? J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, et il m'accueille à bras ouverts !

- Pourquoi t'aurait-il tué, tu avais à peine une minute de retard ? Et avec une excuse valable en plus !

Harry fit une moue dubitative et plongea simplement son regard dans le chaudron posé devant lui. Pendant tout le cours, il prit un soin tout particulier à réaliser parfaitement la potion demandée, de peur que Rogue remarque qu'il avait un problème et vienne l'aider.

Finalement, quand le cours fut terminé, Harry déposa un échantillon de sa potion sur le bureau de Rogue et quitta la salle en courant. Il s'arrêta en arrivant dans son dortoir, assez éloigné de Rogue pour qu'il se sente en sécurité.

Le temps de se remettre, allongé sur son lit, il était déjà trop en retard pour assister au cours de métamorphose, et, ne préférant pas songer aux questions du professeur MacGonagall, il descendit dans la grande salle prendre un repas bien mérité. Avec toute cette agitation, il avait raté son petit déjeuné…

Il traversa la salle commune, évidemment vide à cette heure-ci, et passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Alors qu'il marchait dans un des couloirs, un vif d'or arriva à sa hauteur et se planta devant lui, comme pour le narguer, avant de reprendre sa course. Le regard d'Harry resta fixé sur la petite boule dorée et, alors qu'il ne l'apercevait quasiment plus, il fut projeté contre le mur par un élève sur un balai. A peine relevé, un second attrapeur passa et le fit tomber à plat ventre.

A côté de lui, un tableau lui dit :

- Tu devrais faire attention petit, normalement on ne peut voler qu'à 30 kilomètres heure dans les couloirs, mais aucun élève ne respecte la limitation…

Cette fois Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'étonner de la nouvelle, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que les élèves pouvaient utiliser leurs balais dans les couloirs. Sans attendre, il sortit sa baguette et :

- Accio éclair de feu !

Le balai mit quelques secondes à arriver, et aussitôt Harry sauta dessus et fonça à pleine vitesse dans les couloirs. Les sensations furent au rendez-vous ; voler dans un espace aussi séré était sans comparaison. Très ( très ) vite, il fut arrivé dans la grande salle. Bien entendu, il était en avance et le repas du midi n'était pas prêt. Harry s'assit et attendit là pendant de longues minutes, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le plafond montrait de la neige à certains endroits, du soleil à d'autres, et un arc-en-ciel au milieu.

Finalement, alors qu'il venait juste de faire apparaître son dixième café en moins d'une heure, la fin des cours arriva et les élèves vinrent s'asseoir, chacun à leur table. Ron et Hermione firent aussi leur apparition.

- Harry ! Tout va bien ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là en métamorphose ?

- Ce n'est rien, ma jambe me faisait encore un peu mal, j'ai été me reposer. Mentit Harry pour ne pas inquiéter Ron et Hermione. Décidemment tout était bien étrange aujourd'hui…

Et je pense que je ferai bien d'aller me coucher…ajouta-t-il, autant pour lui-même que pour ses amis.

Hermione prit un air horrifié.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas rater un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry ?

- Ah bon ? Parce qu'on a des cours de défense contre les forces du mal ? Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de professeur voulant se charger de cette matière…

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et un air méfiant. Harry ne préféra rien ajouter.

- Très bien Hermione, je vous suis…Dit-il, résigné.

Tous trois partirent donc en direction de la salle de cours, Harry traînant les pieds derrières les deux tourtereaux qui avançaient main dans la main. Arrivé devant la salle, Harry nota que personne n'attendait dans le couloir. _Oh non, je suis quand même pas encore en retard…_

Enfin, accompagné d'Hermione, Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas risquer grand-chose. Ils pénétrèrent aussitôt dans la salle. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, et Harry ne parvint même pas à distinguer les autres élèves. Par contre, il fut assuré de la présence du professeur lorsqu'une voix impressionnante s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes enfin là ! Asseyez-vous !

Harry ne se fit par prier et en quelques secondes il était assis, ses affaires sorties, et prêt à travailler. Le cours commença, toujours dans le noir.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons attaquer une partie importante de la défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais vous expliquer comment vous défendre face aux Aurors. Cette vermine traîne partout, de plus en plus présente, et il vous faudra savoir les vaincre.

Harry resta figé quelques secondes en répétant l'information plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Les aurors…des forces du mal ?

Il fut tiré de son étonnement par un élève qui cogna à la porte et entra.

- Excusez-moi professeur, j'avais des choses urgentes à faire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis content que tu aies pu venir, il ne faut surtout pas que tu rates ce cours Tom, j'allais expliquer comment tuer les aurors !

_Tom ? _

Harry sauta de sa chaise, baguette à la main, et cria :

- LUMOS !

Aussitôt une vive lumière s'échappa de sa baguette et éclaira toute la salle. Dans un premier temps, Harry vit Ron et Hermione, toujours assis, en train de discuter. Puis il pu enfin voir le professeur, un homme d'au moins deux mètres, avec des muscles impressionnants. Le regard d'Harry finit par se poser sur le bras de l'homme, et il aperçut la marque des Mangemorts tatouée et très visible. Puis, se retournant lentement, Harry fit face à l'élève qui venait d'entrer, et toutes les craintes qu'il avait eues en entendant le nom de « Tom » se virent confirmées. Voldemort se tenait devant lui, aussi jeune que lorsqu'il l'avait affronté en seconde année dans la chambre des secrets, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Harry ne réagit pas assez vite et déjà, Voldemort pointait sa baguette vers lui. Il n'entendit aucune incantation mais la salle sembla exploser. Harry fut projeté contre un mur, le souffle coupé. Autour de lui, tout avait été détruit. Les tables et tout le mobilier de la pièce étaient calcinés et éparpillés, comme les corps de ses deux amis et du Mangemort. Tout ce qui restait c'était Harry, allongé par terre, et Voldemort, trônant sur les décombres de ce qui avait été une salle de classe.

La rage prit vite le dessus et lorsqu'Harry sorti sa baguette, un sortilège impardonnable en sortit en fila vers Voldemort, qui le renvoya d'un geste nonchalant.

Le « combat » durant ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Voldemort se contentant d'éviter les sortilèges d'Harry sans jamais attaquer. Finalement, Harry lança Doloris pour détourner l'attention de Voldemort, et lança un simple Petrificus Totalus en informulé.

Le sortilège de protection lancé par Voldemort ne lui fut d'aucune utilité et il se retrouva au sol, ne pouvant plus bouger. Harry courut jusqu'à lui et le débarrassa de sa baguette. Il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser que le seigneur de ténèbres se tenait là, à sa portée, sans pouvoir se défendre, et qu'il n'avait que deux mots à dire pour en finir avec lui.

- Bon et bien…avada kedavra…

Un rayon vert partit de sa baguette et frappa Voldemort, qui mourut sur le coup. Harry regarda autour de lui avec méfiance, semblant s'attendre à ce que quelque chose se produise, mais rien…tout était finit…

Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers MacGonagall, il devait la prévenir, elle était la directrice de l'école et le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix le plus proche.

Il appela son balais et arriva en quelques secondes devant les gargouilles gardant le bureau de la directrice. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, il appela de toute ses forces, et finalement, le passage s'ouvrit devant lui pour laisser apparaître…Albus Dumbledore !

- Alors tout est finit…Murmura celui-ci. Tu as détruit Voldemort.

- Oui…mais…que faites-vous ici, vous êtes mort !

Dumbledore eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Tout c'est passé comme je l'espérais Harry, merci ! AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le rayon frappa Harry en pleine poitrine et le projeta à plusieurs mètres. Il ne sentit pas de choc en touchant le sol, et lorsqu'il se releva, il était en pyjama dans son lit, couvert de sueur…

Fin

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions. C'était juste un petit délire comme ça mais ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
